


Make Me Feel

by ArisuAmiChan



Series: That Time... [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: After an explosive fight, Ichigo leaves Grimmjow to stew in misery. Will they be able to fix this mistake and make up or will everything end in a grand finale?(Takes place four years after Flexibility & part of That Time... Series. Can be read alone but helps to read preceding fics for context.)
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: That Time... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631998
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caribouandcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribouandcake/gifts).



> I do not own Make Me Feel by Janelle Monáe, Dear Future Husband by Megan Trainor, Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare nor Bleach by Tite Kubo. I am nothing but a soon to be thirty year old with too much time on her hands. Shitty title and summary are shit b/c Dear Future Husband is a goddamn cute song for fluff marriage proposal fics, who knew?

"Hey! Kurosaki, wait! WILL YOU STOP?!" Grimmjow dropped his motorcycle from under him and ripped the helmet off, dropping it to the ground before chasing after his upset lover.

Ichigo didn't stop moving, tears running down his face and blurring his vision. If only he was able to fly.

"Ichigo!"

That made him freeze, eyes going wide. Finally catching up, taller man sighed softly. "Ichi-"

Spinning around and covering his mouth with his left hand, Ichigo's fingers curled around a strong jaw, cutting off speech. "No. Don't speak. Don't even. Just... Go."

Blue eyes met brown, large hands coming up to cradle chilled cheeks and thumbs brushing away those falling tears. Ichigo let his hand fall away, his partner leaning in close. The cold winter wind howled around their bodies, trying to suck away the warmth they shared.

"I'm _sorry._ I didn't mean to yell at you..." He pressed his forehead to the shorter man's and kissed Ichigo's nose, watching a blush spread across the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry..."

Ichigo sniffled since the chilled air made his nose run and tear tracks go cold. He shivered in his clothes, Grimmjow taking his coat off and wrapping Ichigo in it. "Oh, Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow kissed his forehead this time, wiping away more tears off the other's face. "Ichigo, come home... Please? I'll make cocoa and we'll do whatever you want."

Looking away from the taller, Ichigo sniffled again, hands finding their way to his shirt and gripped the fabric tightly. "... You followed me all the way from the apartment...?"

"Called your sister to make sure you hadn't gone there, called all your friends and mine... We sent out a search party for you."

Eyes wide, Ichigo looked back at his partner. "Grimmjow..." He was surprised that Grimmjow went so far as to start a search for him.

"Lemme call everyone, tell them I found you..." Reaching into his back pocket, Grimmjow fumbled for his phone with cold fingers, Ichigo stopping him by holding both hands.

"They can wait... I... Just wanna go home... Please..." The blue haired male nodded, wind kicking shoulder length strands up into his eyes and face, Ichigo brushing them away before starting towards the fallen motorcycle. He bent over and picked up the discarded helmet, offering it to Grimmjow.

There was refusal from the taller man. "I'll just walk it back, okay? I didn't grab the spare and you can't really drive it." Grimmjow marched over and lifted the bike on to its wheels, pushing it home. The entire walk back when they made eye contact they turned away, acting like high school sweethearts.

By the time they arrived home, the sun had set. Their hands and faces were red from the cold. And both of them were sniffling by the time they got up to the door of their apartment. They entered after fumbling for the keys and unlocking the door.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak but Ichigo cut him off. "I'm going to shower. We'll talk after I get done."

He left his partner standing there in the door, shucking his clothes on the way out of pettiness. The blue haired man waited until the shower was on and went to the kitchen, pulling two warm plates of dinner from the oven. He fucked up, big time.

Ichigo came out of the bathroom not long after and was surprised to find his clothes had been picked up, wrapped in his robe and pink-framed glasses on his face. He blinked at the sight of food, looking to Grimmjow in question. "I was making dinner when you came home."

Ichigo took a seat at the island and gently poked his fork around the food. "Grimmjow."

The man in question looked up from his food. "Yeah?"

Ichigo was hurting. And it was written on his face. "Why would you lie to me about staying so late at work? We've been together for seven years, Grimmjow! I thought we trusted each other?"

Grimmjow looked ashamed, thankfully. "I do trust you..."

"Then what?!" His displeasure was abundant. "What kept you from coming home on time? Because it sure as hell wasn't paper work!"

Grimmjow winced at the shout. Ichigo thought he was cheating on him? How long had he thought that? "I wasn't cheating on you, Ichigo."

"Then what were you doing at work so late?" The orangette needed an answer.

Instead of trying to explain, Grimmjow got up from the island and went to his coat, pulling something out of the pocket. He returned and set it in front of Ichigo. How had he not noticed it outside?

Rage filled eyes softened at the box before looking to saddened blue. "Grimm...?"

Ichigo picked it up, opening it and his eyes went wide at the ring inside. He looked at Grimmjow, who was staring at the wall. He took the ring out to get a better look.

It was a sterling silver band, the red and black stones in a crown setting. It looked to be at least an eight hundred dollar ring."It's beautiful..."

"Rubies and black diamond. I know your birthday's in July. And the black looked really good with them on the silver." Grimmjow didn't meet brown eyes, just kept his eyes on the wall as he spoke. "I'll understand if you want to leave. I won't stop you this time. All I ask is that you at least finish dinner if you do."

Ichigo was trying not to cry again, but failed. He put the ring on and got up, standing in front of Grimmjow to block his view of the wall. "Hey. Look at me."

And when Grimmjow finally did, Ichigo leaned in and kissed him. Blue eyes went wide in shock at the action before returning it. They took their time, tongues moving and stroking against one another and teeth nipping skin until they drew blood. Tears mingled into the kiss, but of joy instead of rage.

Ichigo pulled back and ran his hands through blue locks, gently resting his forehead against Grimmjow's. "Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to propose? That you were saving up for a ring?"

"Because it was a surprise. I didn't want to spoil it." Grimmjow murmured, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's middle. "I'm sorry. For not telling you the truth. I had started working later to make some extra money. I wanted it to be special."

Ichigo shook his head and wiped his eyes, trying to stop crying. "You asshole. You giant, raging asshole."

Grimmjow didn't deny it, either. "Yeah, I am."

"Who else did you tell about this?" Ichigo whispered, curious now. When he asked his friends why Grimmjow was working later and later each week, they made excuses for him.

"All your friends. Your sisters." Grimmjow explained, Ichigo settling himself in his boyfriend's lap to sit. "I asked them to keep it secret because it's our anniversary. And I didn't want them to throw a huge party for us. I just wanted it low-key."

Ichigo was crying again, this time hiding his face in Grimmjow's shirt. He allowed himself to sob. Grimmjow just rubbed his back and whispered soothing words into his hair. When he finally calmed down, Grimmjow lifted him up to set him in the empty seat, fetching a glass of water.

When Ichigo drank his fill, he turned back to Grimmjow. "You're an asshole."

A smirk graced his lips and cracked the chapped skin. "Yeah, I am. But I'm your asshole."

Ichigo laughed and smacked his chest. "Yeah, you are."

Grimmjow kissed his cheek, Ichigo blushing at such a sweet gesture from his significant other. "Happy anniversary, Ichigo Kurosaki. Will you marry me?"

Ichigo got out of the chair and forced Grimmjow back a bit before he tackled him to the floor in another long, romantic kiss. When he pulled back, he was panting and smiling. "Yes, I will."

Grimmjow sat up and wrapped Ichigo into a hug. He reciprocated the embrace, petting blue hair and leaving small kisses on his scalp. "'m sorry for lying to you."

Ichigo just squeezed his arms tighter around Grimmjow. "I forgive you, Grimm." He didn't want to let him go. Nor did Grimmjow, but Ichigo's stomach growled in hunger at them. They shared a laugh before getting up off the floor and returning to the island to keep eating their now cold dinner.

Grimmjow had even made Yuzu's famous chocolate cake for him as dessert, Ichigo consuming two slices. He stayed in his seat and sleepily watched Grimmjow wash the dishes. By the time he was done, Ichigo was already in a light doze.

"Ichigo, hey... Time to wake up." He gently shook his shoulder and when Ichigo finally began to stir, Grimmjow had to stifle his chuckle.

There was an imprint on Ichigo's cheek from where he rested against the sleeve of his robe and a line of drool trailed down his chin. "C'mon. Let's go to bed."

"Mmkay..." Ichigo mumbled, slow to rise from his chair. "'m gonna call Goat Face first, 'kay?"

"Okay. I'll go hop in the shower and change. Go find Romeo and Juliet for me so I can read you to sleep, yeah?" Grimmjow got a nod from Ichigo before he went off to the bathroom.

Ichigo stumbled a bit before regaining his balance and double checking his hand. The ring was still there and his heart filled with joy as he stared. He couldn't help the grin that graced his features, dialing his family home once he found his cell phone.

_"Kurosaki residence, Yuzu speaking! How may I help you?"_

"Hey, Yuzu." Ichigo curled himself into the corner of the couch, folding his legs close to his torso. Romeo and Juliet was already out on the coffee table from when Ichigo last read it.

 _"Ichi-nii! Did you get home safely?"_ Yuzu's voice was concerned, remembering the phone call her brother's lover made to their home.

"Yeah. Grimmjow found me before I got too far. How's everything over there?"

 _"We just got done dinner. How are you?"_ She was such a sweetheart and Ichigo chuckled.

"'m good. C'n you put Goat Face on for me?" Yuzu chirped an 'okay,' before hollering for their father.

 _"Dad! Ichi-nii's on the phone!"_ Ichigo's smile and joy only grew as he listened to Karin and Isshin fight over the phone. There was a clatter and then someone spoke.

 _"When did you get back?"_ It was Karin and Isshin was sobbing loudly in the background to the poster of Masaki.

"A couple hours ago."

_"Tell Grimm-nii I'll kick his ass if he hurts you again!"_

Ichigo shook his head, knowing she was serious. "I will, don't worry. How was school?"

 _"Good. But lemme put Goat Face on since that's who you wanted to talk to anyway."_ Karin set the phone down and then it was picked up again.

_"Ichigo! My pride and joy, my beautiful son! How are you? Does Daddy need to come kick your boyfriend's butt?"_

Ichigo only rolled his eyes. "No. Dad, I wanted to tell you something."

 _"Oh? Certainly, you can't have gotten pregnant."_ Ichigo glared at the phone, Isshin's laughter ringing loudly over the device.

"Jerk. See if I tell you my news, then. Put Karin and Yuzu back on."

Isshin began another sobbing session to the poster, phone clattering to the floor and Yuzu chastising him for dropping it as she returned to the call. _"What's your news, Ichi-nii?"_

Ichigo could feel his face heat with a blush and he grabbed a throw pillow off the couch to hide his face and held his phone away from his ear. _"So... Grimmjow... He proposed to me."_

At the Kurosaki household, Yuzu started to jump for joy. "Ichi-nii, that's wonderful news! I'm so happy!"

"What news? Yuzu, what's going on?" Karin rejoined her sister by the phone, trying to grab it so she could talk to their brother.

"Ichi-nii's getting married!" Karin took the phone from Yuzu and tried to speak.

"Holy shit, Ichi-nii! Did you say yes?!"

"Karin, mouth." Isshin reminded through sobs to his deceased wife. He hadn't even heard a word they had just said.

 _"Yeah, I said yes. I'll send you guys a picture of the ring later. Goat Face done crying to mom yet?"_ The twins looked at their father and said no. Ichigo laughed. He missed his family dearly but that was the price to pay for moving in with his now fiancé.

 _"Put the phone on speaker for me, will ya?"_ Yuzu pressed the button and Ichigo spoke again. _"Goat Face. I'm gettin' married."_

Isshin stopped crying at that and somehow, he was already at the phone talking to Ichigo. "He proposed to you?"

_"Yeah, during dinner. That's why he was working so late lately. To afford a ring."_

Isshin knew of Ichigo's issues with Grimmjow working late, but he hadn't heard it was to propose. "I never heard anything about this..."

When he looked to ask them, he found that Yuzu and Karin had abandoned him with phone. Apparently, they were in on the secret and didn't want to tell their father. _"Yeah well. You tend to be a bit extra when it come to things like this, Dad."_

"I'm so happy for you, Ichigo! Masaki~~ Our baby boy is getting married to his partner! I'm so proud!" Isshin cried to the picture, phone in hand as he did so. "I'm so happy for him, Masaki!"

Ichigo only shook his head at his father's antics. _"Well, I gotta go. Grimm's gonna get out of the shower soon and he made a promise to read to me before bed."_

Isshin beamed. "Make sure to wear protection, my son! And drink plenty of water, as well!" He laughed as Ichigo groaned and hung up on him. The orangette grabbed the book and made his way into the bedroom.

Grimmjow was already dressed in his pajamas bottoms and Ichigo groaned. He had started to play 'Dear Future Husband' on their stereo when he walked in. Ichigo crawled into bed and snuggled up against Grimmjow's side, handing him the book. He didn't bother opening it yet, just sang along with the song.

_"You got that nine-to-five_  
_But baby, so do I_

_So don't be thinking'_  
_I'll be home and_  
_bakin' apple pies"_

Ichigo was muffling his laughter behind his hands as Grimmjow serenaded him to the song. When it finally ended, the dam burst open. When he could finally breathe, he repeated the final line from the song.

"Oh whoa, future husband better love me right." Grimmjow shared chaste kiss with him.

"I'll love you right, all the time." He murmured as he pulled back, opening the book on his lap to begin to read to Ichigo. Grimmjow wrapped his left arm around Ichigo's shoulders and let him cuddle close again. Ichigo was finally comfortable and tapped the book where they left off last.

"C'mon. I don't have all night." Ichigo warned, knowing that he had to go to work the next day. He took his glasses off and handed them to Grimmjow to set on the nightstand. The taller man put his own on so he could see the printed text. He found the spot Ichigo tapped and began to read.

"Mercutio: Consort! What, dost thou make us minstrels? An thou make minstrels of us, look to hear nothing but discords: here's my fiddlestick; here's that shall make you dance. 'Zounds, consort!"

Ichigo took it upon himself to read the next part. "Benvolio: We talk here in the public haunt of men; Either withdraw unto some private place, And reason coldly of your grievances, Or else depart; here all eyes gaze on us."

"Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze; I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I." The blue eyed male read back, settling a bit more comfortably since Ichigo was pressed against him.

They continued to read together, alternating lines until Ichigo drifted off to sleep. He had wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's torso, head resting against a toned stomach. Grimmjow took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand with the book, scooting lower until Ichigo shifted his body as well and rested a head of orange hair under his chin.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man on the planet, Ichigo." Grimmjow whispered to the ceiling.

"Mmm... Love you, Grimm." Ichigo murmured in his sleep, somehow having heard that sentence. Grimmjow only shook his head and rubbed Ichigo's back, slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank anybody reading this because you are amazing and super wonderful. Thank you for your patience with updating. Thank you for any reviews and kudos also, because I don't thank people enough for those as well 'cause I am trash nine times out of ten.
> 
> SO ANYWAY: I would like to personally thank Gabby AKA caribouandcake (find her here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribouandcake and seriously, please go read White Rabbit and To Die For, my favorites okay??) because she is amazing and I have taken forever to write this fic b/c LIFE. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even have a prompt to work with! I am forever grateful and sincerely thank her for sharing some prompts with me!
> 
> Also trying to find the ring designer I used originally? Not fun. Made it on Gemvara b/c they are the only one to let you design w/o buying ASAP. Dunno if I'll write a part four, depends on how frisky I feel. Just please don't make me look at wedding rings ever again.


End file.
